El mejor cumpleaños
by bruxi
Summary: Es eel cumpleaños del Rokudaime Hokage y handecidido prepararle una fieata, qué tal acabará la cosa?


**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes m pertenecen (noooo! por qué mundo cruel!)

**Nota: **bueno… éste es mi primer fic así q sed buenos con migo onegaiiiiiiii!

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

En una casa en la aldea de Konoha una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos y mirando el calendario sonrió, hoy era el día, se giró hacia el otro lado donde en otra cama estaba otra chica exactamente igual a ella durmiendo.

- ¡Tomoka!- llamó, la aludida se movió- ¡Tomoka!- volvió a llamar, la otra chica gruñó

- Déjame dormir…- su hermana perdió la paciencia y le lanzó la almohada

- ¡Despierta!- gritó

- ¡Ay¿Se puede saber que quieres Sakuno?- preguntó incorporándose por fin y restregándose los ojos

- ¿No te acuerdas de que día es hoy?- Tomoka miró el calendario y también sonrió

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Venga, vamos a despertar a Inu- dijo levantándose y saliendo disparada hacia la habitación de su hermano, Sakuno salió tras ella, una vez allí comenzaron a sacudirlo

- ¡Inu despierta¡Vamos arriba!- el chico se revolvió para intentar seguir durmiendo

- ¡ANIKI!- gritaron las 2 haciendo que se cayera de la cama

- Itai…- dijo levantándose y frotándose la cabeza- ¿que queréis vosotras 2!- dijo cabreado clavando sus ojos blancos en los azules de sus hermanas

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que día es hoy?- le preguntó Sakuno, el chico se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió

- ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar?- dijo pasándole a ambas un brazo por los hombros

- es que a veces eres muy despistado…- dijo Tomoka

- Igual que tú- le dijo su hermano, Tomoka se le tiró encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Inu se reía mientras bajaba las escaleras con Tomoka subida en su caballito y Sakuno riéndose de los dos

- Ohayo- los saludó una niña pequeña cuando llegaron abajo

- Ohayo Mia-chan- dijo Sakuno- ¿Qué estás dibujando?- preguntó sentándose en el suelo junto a ella mientras que los otros dos se dirigían a la cocina

- Es papá- contestó la pequeña algo sonrojada

- ¿En serio? A ver- Sakuno cogió el dibujo- ¡es igualito¡Dibujas que es una maravilla hermanita!- la niña de unos 8 años se sonrojó aún más, Sakuno sonrió y revolviéndole el pelo azulado le devolvió el dibujo y se levantó

- ¿Vienes a desayunar?- Mia levantó sus ojos blancos y asintió sonriente, recogió las pinturas del suelo y siguió a su hermana hasta la cocina, donde estaban Inu y Tomoka siendo reprendidos por su abuelo

- Tenéis que entender que ya no sois niños pequeños… Sobre todo tú Inu, que eres el mayor y tienes el Byakugan- al oír esto Tomoka iba a replicar pero su madre irrumpió en la cocina

- Ya vale papá, déjalos- dijo sonriente- venga, a desayunar y luego a prepararlo todo- enseguida los niños empezaron a pelearse para ver quien desayunaba 1º

- Yo, porque soy una chica y mayor que Sakuno- decía Tomoka

- ¡Y yo soy el mayor de los 4!- dijo Inu

- ¡No, yo 1º!- dijo Sakuno, Mia estaba parada al lado de su madre

- Yo no tengo hambre…- dijo mirando para sus hermanos

- ¡Como que no tienes hambre!- saltó Inu, y acto seguido la levantó del suelo y se la puso sobre un hombro- ¡tú vas a desayunar porque lo digo yo!

- ¡No¡No quiero¡Onii-kun malo!- todos (excepto Hiashi claro está) se rieron al ver la escena de Inu tan tranquilo cogiendo las cosas y a Mia que se retorcía para que su hermano la soltara, sin embargo no consiguió nada, ya que (obviamente) Inu era más fuerte que ella

- ¿Cuándo dejarán de comportarse como unos críos?- suspiró Hiashi cuando los 4 desaparecieron por la puerta

- Se llama diversión papá- le dijo su hija

- Pero es que eres demasiado permisiva con ellos Hinata. Así nunca aprenderán disciplina

- ¿Y comportarme como una madre inflexible lo va a conseguir?- y dicho esto desapareció escaleras arriba

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Dónde estarán éstas?- exclamó una chica d pelo rubio y ojos azules poniendo las manos en las caderas

- A ti no te preocupan las gemelas, te preocupa Inu-kun, me equivoco?- dijo otra chica también rubia d ojos azules con un gran abanico a la espalda

- Como si a ti no te importara Tsukiko

- Mira quien fue a hablar, ne Tae?- ambas chicas comenzaron una pelea mientras eran observadas por un chico moreno de ojos verdes que estaba apoyado en la pared

- _"Pero mira que llegan a ser escandalosas, y todo por culpa de ese baka"_

- Oe! Chicos!- por la calle llegaba corriendo una de las gemelas- siento el retraso, pero nos olvidamos de avisaros, hoy no podemos ir a hacer el entrenamiento diario con vosotros, gomen

- Por qué no!- exclamaron Tsukiko y Tae

- Es que es el cumpleaños de otou-xan y le hemos preparado una fiesta en casa, os apetece venir?- las 2 rubias se miraron- también va a estar aniki…- al instante aceptaron- y tú Kentaro-kun? Te vienes?- el moreno la miró y la chica le sonrió

- De acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- _"Antipático y creído, como siempre"_- pensó la chica echando a andar con sus amigas

- Ne Sakuno-chan, sólo por curiosidad, cuántos cumple tu padre?- le preguntó Tae

- Creo que 33- sus 2 amigas la miraron sorprendidas- q-q pasa?

- Pero si aparenta muchos menos! No nos engañas?- Sakuno rió y meneó la cabeza

- Es la ver…

- INU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!- Sakuno se tapó los oídos a la vez que sus 2 amigas rubias se tiraban encima de su hermano asfixiándolo

- Onee-san, t-tengo miedo…- dijo Mia aferrándose a su pierna, Sakuno observaba la escena con una gota en la cabeza mientras que Tomoka yacía de rodillas en el suelo con una bolsa en la mano y un cabreo de aquí te espero

- Mira que eres patosa- dijo Kentaro recogiendo las bolsa- déjame ayudarte anda

- No necesito la ayuda de alguien desagradable gracias- la Uzumaki se puso de pie, le arrebató la bolsa a Kentaro de un tirón y sacudiéndose la ropa fue donde su gemela

- _"Kuso…por qué nunca consigo que se fije en mí? Por qué no puedo ser de otra manera al menos con ella? Y por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de una de las hijas del sexto Hokage?"_- pensó Kentaro observando a Tomoka hablar con sus hermanas y sus amigas. De pronto sintió que algo impactaba contra su cara y al apartarlo vio que era una bolsa siendo sujetada por Inu

- Ten cuidado de a quien miras Kentaro, porque si no me equivoco tenías la vista fija en Tomo-chan, verdad?- el moreno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- escúchame bien Kentaro Uchiha, puedes decírselo porque creo que a ella también le gustas pero…como se te ocurra hacerle daño o hacerla llorar te las verás conmigo, entendido?- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta

- _"Se me olvidaba el hermano sobre protector con una visión de 360 grados" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Creo que ya va estar pronto

- Estás segura frentuda? La cocina no es lo tuyo

- Ni lo tuyo cerdita

- Va, va! No os peleéis chicas, sí creo que esto ya está

- Oh…Hinata-chan es una cocinera estupenda

- N-no es para tanto Sakura-chan

- Ah! Ya ha vuelto la antigua Hinata!

- Ino-chan!

- No les hagas caso mujer, ya sabes como son. Ten, los pasteles también están

- Ponlos en el horno para que no se enfríen si? Temari-chan, qué tal van los bocadillos?

- Crees que todos estos serán suficientes?- preguntó señalando una mesa llena de platos con bocadillos

- Con ellos nunca se sabe! Especialmente con los tuyos Hinata, y no te lo digo por mal- le dijo Tenten, la morena sonrió y acarició levemente la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda

- Han salido a su padre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Atchus!

- Salud. Parece que alguien está hablando de ti Nar…quiero decir, Hokage-sama

- Por qué todos me tratáis tan formalmente? Sigo siendo el mismo Naruto Uzumaki de toda la vida!

- El único e incomparable, el ninja hiperactivo más escandaloso de toda Konoha y el número uno en sorprender a la gente, verdad?

- A qué te mando a hacer misiones de rango D Shikamaru?

- Ok, ok, ya me callo, eso sería muy problemático, pero más problemático seria tener que contárselo a Temari porque me mataría- ambos estaban caminando por la aldea, ese día lo tenían libre debido al festival que tendría lugar por la noche en honor al cuarto Hokage

- Y qué tal los niños?- preguntó Naruto, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y masculló algo como "eso es cosa de mujeres", Naruto meneó la cabeza sonriente, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos años: Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, él se había casado con Hinata y hacía 15 años que era Hokague. Sus amigos también se habían casado y tenían sus respectivos hijos: Sasuke con Sakura, Shikamaru con Temari, Kiba con Ino, Neji con Tenten, Chouji con una ninja de la lluvia, Shino con una de las primas de Hinata, hasta Lee, Kankurou y Kakashi-sensei tenían sus propias familias.

- Naruto, Shikamaruuuuuuu!- Kiba venía corriendo hacia ellos con Akamaru detrás- he quedado con Chouji para comer, os venís? También vienen los demás, incluido Gaara, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, qué decís?- el castaño le guiñó un ojo a Shikamaru que comprendió

- Bueno, por qué no?

- El caso es que yo…

- Decidido! Todos al Ichiraku!- lo interrumpió Kiba, Naruto sonrió, si había ramen, el resto podía esperar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Etto…Tomoka- la aludida se giró a mirar al moreno que parecía nervioso- _"Joder! Cálmate!" _verás, tengo algo que decirte, yo…

- Por fin os encuentro! Llevo toda la mañana buscándoos!- el grupo estaba comiendo en el parque cuando una chica les interrumpió. Era pelirrosa de ojos negros y tenía la misma edad que Inu y Kentaro

- Itsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- exclamó Inu echándosele encima por lo que se comió un puñetazo. Itsuki Uchiha era la melliza de Kentaro, aunque ambos eran totalmente diferentes, sin embargo Itsuki quería mucho a Inu, y su mal genio hacia él era debido a que no quería que se percatase de sus sentimientos por él, no quería perderle; sin embargo todos sabían que al rubio le gustaba la chica, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, e interpretaba sus constantes atenciones como un signo de amistad.

- Donde estabas?- le preguntó Tsukiko haciéndole un sitio en la manta sobre la que se encontraban sentados

- Tuve que ir a recoger a Chie a la academia, tuvo que quedarse a cumplir un castigo

- Qué pasó?- le preguntó Mia

- Se peleó con otro niño. Creo que unos niños comenzaron a meterse con ella, Shiro la defendió y los niños comenzaron a meterse también con él, Chie se enfadó y les pegó, por lo tanto Iruka-sensei los castigó a ambos- las gemelas suspiraron, su hermano pequeño nunca cambiaría- por cierto, me acabo de encontrar con Tsunade-sama y me ha dicho que ya tenemos que volver

- Pues habrá que recoger todo esto- dijo Tae levantándose y recogiendo todos los papeles, los demás la imitaron. Kentaro esperó a que los demás fueran a tirar las cosas y se acercó a Tomoka

- Bueno, lo que te quería decir antes es que yo…en fin, que yo…- Tomoka lo miraba curiosa, aunque un destello de esperanza se asomaba en sus ojos.

- Onee-san, tenemos que irnos- dijo Mia tirándole del brazo

- Ah…sí tienes razón Mia-chan, vamos Kentaro-kun?- el moreno asintió y las siguió furioso

- _"Maldita cría!"_- pensó apretando los puños

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Daos prisa! Pronto estarán aquí!- dijo Sakura nerviosa colocando los últimos globos en el techo de la sala

- Tranquila mujer- le dijo Temari terminando de colgar una pancarta en la que se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto"

- Tadaima!- exclamaron unas voces, al minuto se escucharon pasos y un niño pequeño de pelo azulado en punta y ojos azul celeste se echó sobre Inu casi tirándolo al suelo

- ANIKI! M prometiste que me ayudarías con el entrenamiento de control de chakra!

- Ah si?

- SÍ!- exclamó el pequeño mirándolo con ojos acusadores, todos rieron

- Shiro-chan, vete a ayudar a tu tía con las cintas- le dijo su madre

- No quiero! Aniki prometió ayudarme

- Y si te digo que luego podrás comer todo el ramen que quieras?- el niño abrió los ojos, miró a Inu y a su madre hasta que decidió que el ramen era más importante que un entrenamiento y se fue con Tenten que lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a la cocina

- Y Chie?- le preguntó Sakura a su hija

- Está con Shizune-san, se ofreció para cuidarla, dijo que después la traía- le contestó Itsuki, Sakura asintió y se dirigió junto a Ino para ayudarle a poner la mesa, los niños, mientras tanto, fueron sacando los platos y los cubiertos para la fiesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bien! No hay nada mejor que una comida en compañía!- exclamó Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- _"Y a éste qué demonios le pasa hoy para estar tan alegre?" _– se preguntó Naruto observándolo

- _"Kono baka, va a echarlo todo a perder"_- pensó Sasuke- Naruto, tengo que pasar por tu casa, necesito que me prestes unos pergaminos, ahora- el rubio lo miró extrañado, Sasuke no solía pedir nada, y mucho menos a él

- Sí, yo también necesito ir a tu casa, tengo que hablar con Hinata sobre un asunto del clan, y es urgente- dijo Neji, Naruto suspiró resignado y se levantó

- Vosotros…- empezó dirigiéndose al resto

- Os acompañamos!- los miró con una gota en la cabeza pero no podía hacer nada, así que el numeroso grupo empezó a andar por las calles de Konoha. Por el camino se encontraron con los senseis que "casualmente" iban en la misma dirección. Al llegar a la casa Naruto abrió la puerta y entró, vio las cortinas corridas y las luces apagadas. Sorprendido las encendió y se encontró a todos sus amigos, a su esposa y a sus hijos gritándole "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!". El Hokage se quedó sin palabras y susurró un apenas audible gracias mientras cogía el paquete que Shiro y Mia le tendían.

La fiesta ya iba avanzada y todos estaban muy contentos, todos excepto Kentaro. No había podido acercarse a Tomoka en toda la tarde y mucho menos confesarle sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba al lado de una mesa tratando de localizarla, premio! La vio sentada en el sofá, SOLA!

- _"Por fin una oportunidad!"_- dejó el vaso que llevaba en la mesa y fue hacia ella- puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Nani?- Kentaro trató de relajarse y fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella

- Verás yo…

- Tomo-chan!- Sakuno fue hacia ellos- vamos a echar una partida a las damas, te apuntas?

- Lo siento pero estaba hablando conmigo!- y sin esperar respuesta la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina

- Chotto!- exclamó ella soltándose- que crees que estás hacie…- Kentaro la interrumpió con un beso, la tenía cogida por la cintura y la estaba besando. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa la chica lo empujó

- Q-que e-es lo que has hecho imbécil! _"Ese ha sido mi primer beso"_- Tomoka estaba de espaldas a él tocándose los labios entre confusa y alegre. Kentaro la abrazó por la espalda y acercándose a su oído le susurró unas palabras

- Me gustas mucho Tomo-chan, te quiero- la rubia se giró y lo miró a los ojos, unas lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro y lo abrazó susurrando una y otra vez que ella también lo quería

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ah qué gusto! Hace demasiado calor allí dentro- dijo Itsuki saliendo al jardín

- No me extraña que tengas calor con lo calurosa que tú eres, a pesar de que estamos en octubre- la chica se volvió y sonrió a Inu que le observaba desde la puerta

- Seguro que me has seguido hasta aquí porque quieres hacerme algo, hentai!- Inu rió y meneó la cabeza

- Más bien tendría que quejarme yo, porque siempre me estás moliendo a palos- Itsuki lo miró y se sintió algo culpable- pero me gusta esa faceta tuya de chica fuerte- Itsuki se sonrojó al máximo

- Sólo lo dices para que no te de mis puñetazos

- Quien ha dicho que no me gustan tus puñetazos? Demuestran tu carácter- Inu se había ido acercando progresivamente a la chica la cual había ido retrocediendo conforme el chico se había ido acercando, y ahora estaba pegada contra la pared acorralada por él. No podía moverse, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sin embargo su corazón iba a 1000 por hora

- Venga Inu aparta

- No quiero

- Como que no quieres? Vamos hombre déjame pasar

- He dicho que no quiero

- Anda ya Inu-baka! Apart…- de pronto sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los del Uzumaki que poco a poco iba profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, no hacían falta las palabras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bueno…parece que todo ha acabado bien- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata por la cintura mientras observaba a las 2 parejas que bailaban en el centro de la habitación

- Eso parece- dijo su esposa esbozando una sonrisa

- Por cierto aun no te he dado las gracias, porque seguro que esto ha sido cosa tuya, tuya y de Sakura-chan- Hinata asintió algo sonrojada. Naruto sonrió y girándola la miró a los ojos, esos mismos ojos blancos que lo habían hipnotizado- te quiero Hina-chan

- Y yo a ti Naruto-kun- y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso

- _"Éste ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños"_- pensó el rokudaime mientras la besaba.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: WENASS A TODOS/AS! Os ha gustado este oneshot? Espero q sí xDDDD, y animaos y haced un pequeño esfuuerzo y dejadme un review ok? Es mi priemer fic xD. También decir que está dedicado a mi garan amiga DERAKA-CHAN! Hace mucho que no se de ti wapa! Ya me despido**

**Ja ne!**

**BRUXI**


End file.
